Aunque no te pueda ver
by Sil.Cullen18
Summary: Ultimos dos capitulos subidos! Espero que les gusten ... bye!
1. Boulevard of broken dreams

_Aunque no te pueda ver_

Capítulo I

**Boulevard of broken dreams **

_I walk a lonely road _

_The only one I that have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone _

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Blvd. of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Ella iba caminando sola por calles que aún no conocía. Comenzaba a oscurecer y se hacía tarde, pero no le importaba, porque ahora ya nadie estaría en casa esperándola. Planeaba hacer algo para alejar todo ese dolor y vacío que tenía por dentro, se suicidaría.

Se sentía tan sola, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Su padre había fallecido hace algunos días, de cáncer, aunque Fujitaka siempre había sido un hombre muy saludable...

Mientras esperaba para cruzar la calle, vio que un enorme camión venía, y decidió que era hora de dejar este mundo. Fue hasta la mitad de la calle y se arrojó bajo el camión. Minutos después, estaba tirada en la calle cerca de la acera con alguien cubriéndola.

¿Qué intentabas hacer?. Preguntó exaltado el joven que la cubría con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él aún no sabía quién era la chica, pero...

¿Por qué me salvaste?. Dijo ella comenzando a llorar mientras miraba el suelo.

Oye... ¿Qué sucede?... Creo... Creo que puedes confiar en mí... Sé que soy un completo extraño y todo eso pero, quizás necesitas hablar con alguien.

Sin decir nada y aún sin mirarlo la chica se arrojó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada. Él sabía que conocía esa manera tan... Dulce y tierna de abrazar a alguien. ¿Acaso sería¡No, no podía ser!... ¿O sí?... No importaba eso ahora. Descolocado por el abrazo, luego de algunos minutos también la abrazó él. Se sentía como un padre que cuidaba a su pequeña porque se le había roto una muñeca o algo por el estilo, aunque él en realidad no sabía que quien estaba en sus brazos era alguien a quien conocía desde que tenían diez años.

Estuvieron así por largo rato. El joven aún no estaba seguro de la identidad de la muchacha a quien tenía en brazos, pero sospechaba algo. De pronto, se separaron de golpe.

Oye... Disculpa... Por todo... Debo estar sacándote tiempo muy valioso. Dijo la muchacha de cabello largo y ondulado.

No, no importa, tan solo andaba vagando un poco.

Pues... Entonces discúlpame por interrumpir tu rato de vagancia nocturna. Dijo ella un poco sonriente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Ya te dije, no me importa... Creo que contigo ya hice mi buena obra del día. Dijo sonriendo.- Por casualidad tú eres...

Tomó suavemente el rostro de la muchacha por el mentón con una mano. Sabía que era ella. Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo recordando muchas cosas de cuando eran pequeños. Todos aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos, eran inolvidables. Todos, y cada uno de ellos tenía algo mágico y especial que ellos sentían cada vez que estaban juntos.

Sh--- Shaoran... Murmuró ella.

Sakura... Dijo él en un leve susurro.

Continuaron observándose detenidamente, hasta que Sakura decidió hacer algo que guardaría junto a todos sus demás recuerdos. Lenta pero decididamente fue acercándose a Shaoran y él a ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron a dos escasos centímetros de los del otro. Aún allí tirados ambos en la calle, junto a la acera, se besaron.

Sakura disfrutaba de aquel cálido beso en una fría y oscura noche donde comenzaba a nevar. Momentos después, estaban caminando hacia la casa de ella, jugando con la nieve que se acumulaba rápidamente.

Al llegar a casa de Sakura, Shaoran se disponía a despedirse, pero como no quería quedarse sola esa noche, lo invitó a quedarse, a lo cuál el no se negó para nada.

Y dime Sakura... ¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?. Preguntó mientras tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente en el living con el estéreo encendido.

Pues... ¿Acaso no lo notas?

¿Notar qué?

Falta alguien...

Uhm... Pensó bien y sí, faltaban dos personas.- Tu hermano --U y tu padre.

Mi hermano se mudó un año después de que tú regresaste a Hong Kong.

Y tu padre... ¿Está de viaje?...

Ojalá así fuera... Shaoran notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y que su mirada expresaba entera y puramente tristeza.- Mi padre... Murió hace algunos días... Tenía... Él tenía... Cáncer... Sakura miraba la taza humeante de chocolate mientras recordaba todo lo que había sufrido con sus padres todos esos años que él había estado enfermo.

Pero, si Fujitaka siempre fue muy sano Sakura. Dime que estás bromeando, por favor.

Yo... No bromearía con esas cosas, y lo sabes bien.

Lamento mucho lo de tu padre... Era un buen hombre... Dijo él mirándola tiernamente con tristeza y preocupación.

¿Sabes...? Creo que quizás... No me importaría tanto si tan solo hubiera muerto... Pero... ¿Por qué? Él era un excelente padre... Nos educó muy bien él solo a Touya y a mí, nos amaba mucho... Y no consigo encontrar ni una sola excusa para que haya sufrido tanto antes de morir... Comentó en voz baja aún mirando la taza y llorando.

Shaoran se levantó desde el sillón donde él estaba sentado y fue junto a Sakura. La abrazó. Sabía muy bien que en esos momentos ella necesitaba de alguien que la contuviera y que la apoyara en todo, y él iba a ser ese alguien. Odiaba verla llorar y verla sufrir tanto. Tomó la taza de Sakura y la dejó en la pequeña mesa de centro del living y arrulló a Sakura entre sus brazos como si de un bebé se tratase. Ella se sentía destrozada por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo una pequeñísima parte de ella estaba muy feliz por el solo hecho de que Shaoran estuviera allí con ella, en ese mismo instante en que tanto lo necesitaba.

Se durmió en sus brazos y Shaoran la llevó a su habitación.

¡Mocoso¿Qué haces aquí¡Que gusto de verte!. Dijo Kero apenas Shaoran entró al cuarto.

Sh. Sakura está dormida, no hagas ruido. Dijo en voz baja.

Kero se quedó callado mientras veía como Shaoran hacía malabares para poder meter a Sakura dentro de la cama con ella en brazos. Consiguió hacerlo y la tapó con las frazadas, ya que hacía bastante frío. Cuando disponía a irse al living a dormir en el sillón, ella despertó.

No me dejes...

Nunca lo haría. Le dijo con una voz tierna.

Por favor Shaoran... Quédate aquí conmigo... Tengo miedo...

¿Miedo a qué?. Dijo él sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Miedo a quedarme sola...

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se acostó a su lado, abrazándola y en poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	2. Mientes tan bien

Capítulo II

Mientes tan bien 

_Que te quedarás conmigo una vida entera_

_que contigo adiós inviernos sólo primavera_

_que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada_

_yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada_

_Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo_

_Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego_

_yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego_

_y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego_

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó temprano y notó que Shaoran no estaba en la cama. Fue a bañarse, sé vistió y luego bajo a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, pero Shaoran ya lo tenía listo y estaba esperándola para servir el café.

Buenos días. Saludo alegre la joven.

Buenos días.

Desayunaron, luego Sakura lavó las cosas junto a Kero. Rato más tarde salieron a caminar por el parque.

¿Te quedarás o solo viniste de vacaciones?. Preguntó Sakura.

Me quedaré. Solo él sabía que no era verdad, pero no quería entristecerla más de lo que ya estaba.

¡Que bien! Y dime, ¿Ya tienes casa o departamento?...

Sí. Mi madre me regaló un departamento hace algunos años.

Ah, ya veo... Dijo un poco desanimada.

Pero si quieres puedo ir a vivir contigo quizás te haría bien algo de compañía.

¿No te molesta?

Claro que no, ¿a ti sí?

¡No! Para nada... Me gustaría mucho que vivieras conmigo. Dijo sonrojándose.

Bien, entonces mañana mismo me mudo. Le dijo.

Y a mí nadie me preguntó mi opinión. Dijo haciéndose el ofendido Kero.

Lo siento Kero... ¿Te molestaría que Shaoran fuera a vivir con nosotros?

No. Así tendré a alguien a quien molestar. Dijo sonriente.

Shaoran y Sakura rieron. Siguieron caminando por el parque y comieron unos hot-dogs allí mismo a la hora del almuerzo. Fueron a todas partes a divertirse.

Por la noche, al llegar a la casa, había un mensaje en la contestadora. Sakura lo escuchó.

_¡Hola! Habla Arisu, Shaoran. Espero que no estés con la niña esa... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... A sí, Sakura. Amor, te extraño mucho, quiero que vuelvas... Por favor cuando llegues llámame. Besos, tu prometida. Ari. ¡¡Ah! Disculpa por llamar a este número, pero como no te encontré en tu casa ni en tu celular revisé en tu agenda y encontré este, que no sé de quien sea, pero supongo que te darán el mensaje. Por cierto, te tengo una grandiosa sorpresa. Espero que te guste... Besos, ¡¡Te amo!._

Al escuchar esto, Sakura lo miró con odio.

Sakura... Te puedo explicar, yo...

¡Explicar! No tienes nada que explicar. ¡Eres un mentiroso Shaoran! ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Eh? Ah sí... Tu prometida según ella. Diablos, no entiendo como pudiste mentirme tan descaradamente.

Pero Sakura...

No hay pero que valga Shaoran. Vete de mi casa. Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Sakura, dejame explicarte.

¿Explicarme qué? ¿Que estabas comprometido? O quizás... Que me mentiste todo el tiempo desde que nos encontramos...

Pero Sakura, yo no quise, te juro, iba a decírtelo.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fuera el día de tu boda? ¡Vete Shaoran! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Subió las escaleras corriend y se encerró e su cuarto. Kero bajó.

Oye mocoso ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakurita?. Dijo enfadado.

Pues... Yo... No le dije algo importante...

¿Por qué?

Miedo a que me rechazara... Supongo.

Pero... Yo preferiría mil veces más eso que a que me die por el resto de mi vida por mentirle. Le dijo Kero volviendo a subir.

Shaoran se quedó dubitativo un rato pensando qué hacer. Decidió que sería mejor dejarla sola, así que tomó su mochila y se marchó. Al llegar a su casa, encontró una **desagradable** sorpresa. Arisu estaba allí. Cuando lo vió, corrió, lo abrazó y besó. Shaoran se mantubo serio y sin decir nada hasta que ella lo dejó.

¿Pasa algo mi amor? ¿No te agrada verme aquí?. Dijo preocupada.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues... Te extrañaba mucho... No aguanto tres semanas sin verte, así que decidí venir.

Pues hiciste mal Arisu, y también hiciste mal en llamar a una casa que no sabías ni de quién era. Dijo enojado.

¿Por qué? ¿Te metí en problemas? Disculpame, yo no sabía...

Sí, es obvio que no sabías. Me arruinaste todo.

Lo lamento... No era mi intención...

Arisu, no debiste venir. No debiste llamar. ¿Por qué haces todo a tu antojo?

Pero Shaoran, yo...

No me expliques nada, no te quiero oir. Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Dichas esas últimas palabras, se fue al living y cerró las puertas corredizas para poder estar solo con sus pensamientos.

Ya bastante tarde Arisu apareció.

Buenas noches Shaoran...

Buenas noches. Dijo friamente sin mirarla.

Bien, ya era suficiente. No lo soportaba más.

¿Puedes decirme por qué estás tan enfadado?

Porque eres entrometida Arisu.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

¡¡¡Llamar a casa de Sakura!. Gritó furioso mirándola con desprecio.

¿Sakura? Conque estabas con ella eh...

Sí. ¿Algún problema?

¡¡Yo soy tu prometida! ¿Qué hacías con esa niña?

Arisu... Yo no te amo. Si eres mi prometida es porque así lo decidieron mis padres, pero no yo. Eh estado enamorado de Sakura desde el primer momento en que la vi, ¿Entiendes? Tú no me atraes... Déjame decirte que eres una chica muy hermosa, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña.

Entonces... ¿Por qué aceptaste que te casarías conmigo?. Dijo llorando.

Porque hay que mantener el honor y el buen nombre de la familia. Dirijió su vista al suelo.

Ya veo. Debes casarte con la hija de una familia muy importante para poder mantener el buen nombre de tú familia. Está bien, muy bien. Buenas noches.

Arisu...

La chica cerró las puertas y se fue a dormir.


	3. Solo

Capítulo III

Solo 

_Sigues viviendo en mi voz_

_Aun te recuerdo tan bella en mi interior_

_Te veo en cada rincón_

_Y siento en mi tu presencia_

_Fuiste tú mi salvación_

_Mi locura y mi obsesión_

_Y solo queda este dolor_

Que llevo dentro 

Pasaron algunas semanas. Sakura continuaba con su vida y Shaoran con la suya. No se veían ni hablaban.

Al cabo de cuatro semanas dolorosas, Shaoran decidió que era momento de rendirse. Le escribiría una carta a su amada y se iría para no volver jamás y dejar de hacerle daño.

Cuando ya tenía todo preparado, se encerró un día en la oficina que había en su departamento y escribió la carta. Ocupó algunas hojas para expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero nunca podría plasmar completamente en ellas el dolor y vacío que había en su corazón. Al terminar, sonó el teléfono.

Hola.

_Hola... Shaoran._

Sakura. El corazón le dio un salto. Quizás todavía había esperanzas, ¿¿no?.- ¿Q—Qué sucede?...

_Me enteré que regresarás a Hong Kong._

Así es.

_¿Cuándo te vas?_

Mañana por la mañana.

_Quería pedirte algo..._

Claro. Lo que sea.

_¿Podrías... Podrías ir hoy al templo Tsukimine? Quiero hablar contigo._

Sí. ¿A qué hora?

_Cerca de las 3:30. ¿Te parece bien?_

A esa hora estaré allí.

_Gracias. Adiós._

Adiós. Te quiero...

Al colgar el teléfono, las dos últimas palabras del chico le quedaron rondando en la cabeza.

Se dispuso a cambiarse, ya que en un rato más debía encontrarse con él. Le pediría perdón por haberlo tratado tan mal y lo dejaría decir lo que tuviera que decir.

A pesar de que era invierno y estaba nevando, se puso una linda pollera tableada cuadriculada en tonos rojos y negros, una camisa blanca y una delicada campera de hilo roja que su padre le había regalado para el último cumpleaños que había pasado con él. Unas guillerminas negras, campera y se fue. Al llegar, Shaoran ya estaba allí.

Hola... Se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Hola. ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien... Gracias. ¿Tú?

Igual.

Shaoran... Quería... Miró el suelo.- Quería pedirte disculpas por tratarte tan áspera la noche en que dejaron ese mensaje, yo...

No importa Sakura.

Pero...

Sh. Puso en los labios de la chica un dedo.- No tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Yo sí. No debí haberte mentido. Tendría que haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio. Discúlpame... Por hacerte tanto daño.

Perdonado. Dijo ella regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Gracias. No sabes lo importante que eso es para mí. También le sonrió.- Sakura... Debo decirte otra cosa...

Adelante, soy toda oídos.

Pues... Yo me iré. Eso ya lo sabes... Pero... No... No volveré... No quiero causarte más daño. Pero siempre podremos hablarnos... Si tú quieres, claro.

Shaoran yo, yo no quiero que te vayas.

Y yo no quiero dañarte más Sakura. Acariciaba el rostro de Sakura con una mano.- Sabes que siempre serás el amor de mi vida, y por eso es que me voy. Te causé ya mucho dolor, y no quiero volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Yo también te amo, y por eso, no quiero perderte. Acarició la mano del muchacho.- No otra vez.

Shaoran se sentía realmente débil ante aquella situación. Le dolía inmensamente tener que dejarla, pero sabía que si no se iba, las cosas no mejorarían. Abrazó fuertemente a Sakura y le acarició la cabeza. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazándola, ni le importaba, lo único que Shaoran quería en ese momento era parar el tiempo y quedarse por toda la eternidad así, con su amada entre sus brazos, y aunque no quería dejarla sola, finalmente la soltó. Él sabía que atesoraría ese momento por siempre jamás en su corazón, y que no se olvidaría de ella.

Le entregó el sobre cn la carta y caminaron, hasta el lugar en que él le había dicho lo que sentía cuando tenían 10 u 11 años.

Sakura, quiero que veas el contenido del sobre mañana, cuando ya me haya ido, ¿Sí?

¿Por qué?. Preguntó curiosa.

Solo prométeme eso.

Está bien.

Shaoran se arrodilló en la fría nieve frente a Sakura. Ella rió.

¿Qué haces?

Sólo quiero decirte... Que te amo. Eres la persona más preciada en mi vida, y nunca te olvidaré.

Yo también te amo, y siempre lo haré. Se arrodilló junto a él y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

Luego de hablar, fueron a una confitería a tomar un chocolate caliente.

Cuando ya se hacía tarde, Shaoran acompañó a Sakura a su casa.

No te olvidaré.

Yo a ti tampoco. Te amo.

Yo también te amo.

Adiós...

Adiós...

Él se marchó y Sakura se quedó en la puerta de su casa viendo como el único chico que la había amado como mujer se marchaba para ya no volver. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el muchacho desapareció entre las calles blancas de Tomoeda.

Entró con una enorme tristeza reflejada en su mirada. Se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta, y subió a su cuarto. Busco un CD y se tiró en su cama mirando el sobre. Le había prometido que no lo abriría, pero... ¡No! Debía cumplir su promesa. Se levantó y lo guardó en un cajón bajo llave.

Cerca de las 10:30, después de cenar, no aguantaba más la curiosidad. Subió a su cuarto y leyó la carta junto a la ventana. Aún nevaba.

_Sakura:_

_Hola... ¿Cómo estás?... Espero que bien._

_Quiero... Primero que nada, que me disculpes por la carta, es que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas..._

_Bueno mi querida Sakura, tan solo quiero que sepas a través de esta carta, que estoy muy apenado por haberte causado tanto dolor, además del que ya tenías. Sé que estuve mal, y recién ahora me doy cuenta. Fui un enorme idiota al mentirte y no ir de frente. Creí que quizás, si sabías que estaba comprometido me rechazarías, o... dejarías de amarme. Disculpa por creer tal tontería._

_También quiero que sepas, que siempre estarás en mi corazón, hasta el día en que yo muera. Nadie ocupará jamás tu lugar. Siempre estarás en mí, y en cada lugar que yo me encuentre, allí estarás, conmigo. Te veré en cada rincón de mi habitación, y serás quien me salve cada vez que algo me suceda._

_Fuiste mi locura. Sí, mi locura todos estos años que estuve lejos de ti. Una locura maravillosa por la cual decidí volver después de tanto tiempo, y serás mi obsesión toda la vida. Una dulce y tierna obsesión que me llenará de alegría el alma cada vez que piense en ti, y que me hará desear volver una y otra vez aquí, a este lugar mágico y sagrado donde te conocí y donde me enamoré de ti desde el primer instante en que vi tu dulce y hermosa sonrisa._

_Siempre te recordaré tan bella como ahora y vivirás por siempre en mi interior. Y cada vez que hable, serán tus palabras las que de mi boca salgan. Y el dolor... Mi fiel amigo el dolor será la razón por la que nunca te olvidaré. El dolor de no poder tenerte conmigo por cometer una tontería. Pero no te preocupes ni te sientas mal, porque sé que tan solo yo tuve la culpa de todo lo que ocurrió._

_Intentaré escapar de las frías noches que me deparan sin ti. Trataré de reparar mi corazón, que sangra por dentro. Pero no intentaré olvidar que te amé siempre, tanto casi hasta olvidarme por completo del tiempo..._

_Esperaré por siempre que vuelvas a mí, y si eso no sucede, yo vendré por ti._

_Te amo Sakura, y siempre lo haré._

_Besos y un enorme abrazo._

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_Li Shaoran._

**N/A:** Mmmh. -- Diosssssss! Si que estaba muy aburrida para escribir esa carta tan sosa y larga ¬.¬U... Sepan disculparme u,u es que me inspiré mucho con la canción esa - y quería que el título realmente tuviera valor alguno respecto a lo que trataría el capítulo. Si algunos no conocen la canción, pueden buscar el lyric en  y verán que la carta está meramente inspirada en lo que la canción dice.

Bueno, creo que ya debo haberlos aburrido. P bye!

PD: ¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!. Muchas gracias xD. Besitos!.


	4. Moriría por tí

Capítulo IV

Moriría por ti Moriría por tí sin saber lo que siento pero no tengo miedo, a este sentir Dejé atrás, cada herida y cicatriz Estás muy dentro de mí Corro el riesgo, de llorar por tí De sufrir por tí Nosé que hacer quiero ser tuya otra vez 

Al terminar de leer la carta, Sakura se cambió rápidamente y se fue corriendo a casa del joven Li.

Sakura, ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?. Preguntó alarmado Kero.

Debo ver a Shaoran. Dijo ya a lo lejos.

Eso sí que es amor... Dijo en voz baja el pequeño Kero.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran y Arisu se abrigaban, ya que el avión salía en tan solo media hora y seguía nevando.

Shaoran... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

No... Pero tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de Sakura.

Y dime... ¿No te has puesto a pensar... En que si te vas y la dejás aquí, sola, Sakura estará más triste y adolorida?. Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Pero Arisu, debo hacerlo... Es mi obligación tenerla a salvo de quien quiera lastimarla, y una de esas personas, soy yo, aunque no quiera...

Arisu le dio una bofetada.

¡Ya reacciona Shaoran! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Que ciego eres!

Eso dolió. ¿Por qué dices estas cosas?. Dijo sobándose la mejilla.

Porque... Estoy viendo cómo dejas ir lo único que te importa en esta vida, y realmente no me agrada eso.

Tendrías que estar feliz Arisu. Me casaré contigo y viviremos felices por siempre jamás. Dijo imitando los finales de los cuentos de hadas.- Estarás con quien amas, ¿No te hace felíz eso?

En ese momento llegó Sakura.

Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Leí la carta... Dijo cansada la muchacha.

Mucho gusto. Dijo Arisu mirándola con una sonrisa.

El gusto es todo mío. También le sonrió.

Shaoran... Si tú eres más felíz quedándote aquí con quien verdaderamente amas... Yo seré feliz. ¿Entiendes?

Creo que sí... Dijo confuso.

Bien, ¿Qué decides? Una vida con alguien a quien puedes querer como una amiga... O una vida llena de felicidad junto a quien amas. Dijo Arisu.

Shaoran quedó un momento dubitativo frente a la oferta de la muchacha. Sakura y Arisu lo miraban con impaciencia esperando la respuesta del joven. Sakura estaba completamente esperanzada en que él se quedara con ella. Cruzaba los dedos por que eligiera la segunda opción, pero su corazón fue roto en mil pedazos cuando él dio su respuesta.

Elijo la primera opción... Respondió finalmente.

Shaoran...

No, no me harás cambiar de opinión Arisu. Me casaré contigo y trataré de ser lo más feliz posible junto a ti. Miro a la pequeña castaña de ojos verdes llorosos.- Discúlpame Sakura... Pero debo protegerte de mí mismo.

Entiendo... Discúlpame tú a mí por ilusionarme con la idea de que te quedarías conmigo... Que tengan un buen viaje... Adiós.

Se despidió llorando y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa.

¡¡Sakura! ¡Espera!. Dijo Arisu tratando de detenerla, sin obtener resultado alguno.- Ya ves lo que has hecho Shaoran... Esto, nunca te lo perdonaré.

Arisu corrió para alcanzar a Sakura. Logró detenerla y estuvo hablando con ella. Luego, le dio un pequeño papel y se despidieron con un abrazo. Más tarde, ella y Shaoran ya estaban en el avión camino a Hong Kong.

Al llegar a su casa, Sakura fue directo a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo. Era una decisión bastante drástica, pero no le importó. Con todo el dolor del alma y lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a cortarse las venas.

Cuando terminó con su cometido, cayó sentada en el suelo de la cocina y allí se quedó llorando pensando en el por qué de la decisión de Shaoran, un por qué que nunca entendería.

Tocaron el timbre.

Sakura, abre... Dijo Touya en voz baja esperando a que su hermana abriera la puerta.

Golpeó la puerta repetidas veces sin obtener resultado alguno, así que sacó su llavero y abrió con su llave. Buscó a Sakura por toda la casa, el último lugar que revisó fue la cocina, y la encontró tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

¡SAKURA!. Gritó el joven Kinomoto al ver a su hermana así.

Kero despertó y bajó inmediatamente.

¿Qué sucedió aquí?. Preguntó muy preocupado.

No lo sé. Llama una ambulancia Kerveros.

Sí.

Instantes después, Sakura ya estaba camino al hospital. Aún vivía, pero había perdido mucha sangre.

Touya había tomado a Kero por la cola y lo llevó al hospital diciendo que era el peluche favorito de su hermana, y que seguramente al despertar querría tenerlo a su lado.

Sakura dormía como un ángel, mientras Kero y Touya hablaban de lo que había pasado.

¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué hizo eso?

No estoy seguro... Pero creo que es porque Li se iba.

¡¡¡ESE MOCOSO OTRA VEZ!. Dijo muy furioso con los ojos enormes y el puño en alto.

¡Tranquilo! Él ya no volverá...

¿Eh?. Se calmó.- ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué estás hablando?

De esto.

Kero le entregó la carta y Touya la leyó en silencio. Al terminar, la rompió y la tiró al cesto de la basura.

¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!. Dijo alarmado Kero.- Si Sakura no tiene esa carta se volverá loca.

Ese mocoso maldito... Kero, cuida a Sakura. Tengo que hacer algo.

¿Qué harás?.

Ya lo sabrás cuando regrese.

Bien...

Se acostó junto a Sakura y Touya se fue directo al aeropuerto.

Buenas noches señor. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Quiero un pasaje para ir mañana mismo a Hong Kong.

Bien. Aquí tiene. Le entregó el boleto.- Son $440.

Gracias.

Touya pagó y luego regresó al hospital. No le diría nada a Sakura o ella querría ir con él para ver a Shaoran, pensó.

Esa noche, se quedó a dormir allí.

Al otro día, temprano en la mañana, fue a su casa, empacó algunas cosas y se fue al aeropuerto. Viajaría para poder romperle la cara de un puñetazo al maldito mocoso ese que le había causado tanto daño a su pequeña hermana.

**N/A: **Esto me sorprende hasta a mí xD. Tanto que la pelea P y después hace cosas como esa... ¡Qué tierno!

Bueno lectores... (2 o tres numas seguro T,T) Quiero que sepan que el proximo capítulo está total y completamente enfocadoen lo que le pasa a Shaoran al llegar a Hong Kong estándo con su familia.

Mmmh. Creo que es todo lo que tengo para decirles P... Espero que les agrade la historia, aunque sea un tanto rara y triste.

Bye!


	5. Por qué

Capítulo V

Por qué 

_Miro caer las gotas_

_de lluvia en mi ventana_

_sé que todo será igual_

_no cambiará mañana_

_El sol volvera a salir_

_la luna será más blanca_

_el rio será más rio_

_no caerán las montañas..._

Cuando regresó a su casa, Shaoran estaba destruído por dentro.

¡¡¡Hermanito! Has regresado. Gritaron las tres hermanas mayores al unisono abalanzándolse al muchacho.

No estaba de ánimo para quitárselas de ensima, así que se dejó caer al suelo con las tres encima.

¿Pasa algo pequeño Shaoran?. Preguntó la madre sonriendo amablemente mientras ayudaba a su hijo a levantarse y apartaba a las chicas.

Mamá... ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Sí. Vamos.

Fueron hasta la habitación de la hermosa mujer y se sentaron en la cama uno junto a otro a charlar.

Dime hijo, ¿Qué sucede?

Bien, cuando volví a Tomoeda... Una noche "tropecé" sin querer con Sakura...

¿Sakura...?. Se quedó pensando.- ¡Ah sí! Tu novia. Sonrió.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Pues... Le dije que me quedaría con ella... a vivir... allí... y no le dije nada de nada de mi compromiso con Arisu...

Estubiste mal Shaoran.

Lo sé. Lo peor... es que todo empeoró cuando Arisu dejó un mensaje en su casa. Sakura estaba enfurecida. Después de eso, no nos volvimos a ver hasta ayer. Me dijo que me amaba, yo también. Le pedí disculpas. Le dí una carta... Y le dije que no la leyera hasta hoy, pero como nunca, no me hizo caso, y fue a buscarme. Arisu me dio dos opciones, de quedarme con ella o con quien verdaderamente amaba... Y ya ves lo que escogí...

Hijo, ¿Por qué regresaste?

No quería quedarme allí y hacerle más daño.

Pero... Shaoran... Al volver aquí, agravaste su dolor. La has dejado desprotegida, y creo que eso puede dolerle mucho más que lo que puedas llegar a hacerle estando a su lado.

Lo sé, me lo dijo Arisu.

¿Y por qué no le hiciste caso?

Porque... No lo sé. Fui un verdadero idiota, ¿verdad?

Yo nunca lo diría con esa palabra, pero en vista que tú lo dijiste, debo aceptar que así es Shaoran. Dijo acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

Gracias mamá, me sirvió hablar contigo.

¿Qué harás al respecto?

Volveré junto a mi verdadero amor...

Así se habla.

Shaoran le besó la mano a su madre en señal de cariño, tomó su equipaje y se fue al aeropuerto nuevamente.

¿En qué puedo ayudarlo joven?

Necesito un pasaje para el próximo avión a Tomoeda.

En... tres días.

¿Tres días? ¿Por qué?

Por el clima joven. Ha sido muy dificil que los aviones lleguen totalmente a salvo a Tomoeda.

¡Diablos!... Disculpe... Está bien, un pasaje para primera hora.

Sí. Aquí está. Le dio el pasaje.

Gracias.

Shaoran pagó y volvió decepcionado a su casa.

¿Qué sucedió pequeño Shaoran?. Preguntó una de sus hermanas.

Me voy en tres días por el clima de Tomoeda. Allí está nevando.

¿Llamarás a Sakura?

No...

Creo que deberías.

¿Por qué?

Mmmh. Mejor ve al living, hay alguien esperándote.

Se dirijió rapidamente al living y no le gustó lo que vio allí. Touya. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Se preguntó. De seguro algo le había sucedido a Sakura y... y... ¡¡Y venía a matarlo!

Dio media vuelta y quiso escapar, pero Touya lo vió y lo llamó.

Ven aquí mocoso. .´ 

Dios me salve y me libre. Dijo en voz baja Shaoran volviendo a entrar.- ¡Que gusto verte por aquí Touya!. Trató de ser amigable.- ¿Qué haces... en mi casa?

Vengo a matarte pequeño diablo. Se levantó del sofá y se dirijió a donde estaba Shaoran.

¿Qué hice ahora?. Dijo malhumorado.

¡¡Mi hermana trató de quitarse la vida por ti, pequeño infeliz!

¿¡Qué!. Se exaltó.- ¡¿Está bien?

Por suerte sí. Lo miró con odio.- No tenías ningún derecho a herirla tanto patán.

Yo... No quise Touya, te lo juro, lo último que querría hacer en mi vida sería herirla...

Entonces dime que rayos sucedió porque no entiendo nada.

Se sentaron y Shaoran le contó toda la historia tal y como había pasado.

Casi muere ahogado cuando Touya lo tomó por el cuello al oir que le había mentido a Sakura.


	6. Días de verano parte 1

Capítulo VI

Días de verano – Parte I 

_No quedan días de verano para pedirte perdón_

_para borrar del pasado el daño que te hice yo_

_Sin besos de despedida y sin palabras bonitas_

_porque te miro a los ojos y no me sale la voz_

_Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa_

_Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya_

_No quedan días de verano el viento se las llevó_

_un cielo de nubes negras cubría el último adiós_

_fue sentir de repente tu ausencia como un eclipse de sol_

_¿Por qué no vas a mi vera?_

Ese mismo día, Sakura fue dada de alta.

Se vistió, tomo su mochila, a Kero y se fue al supermercado.

¿Qué compraremos Sakura?

Comida. Ya no había mucho en casa, y tengo hambre, no me gustó la comida del hospital.

¡¡Compra dulces!

Está bien, pero no muchos, o terminarás como una pelota.

Luego de hacer las compras, volvieron a su casa. Sakura comió algo y luego se puso a limpiar. Dos días sin estar ella allí y había mucha tierra por todos lados.

Al terminar, se tiró en el sofá a ver TV.

Tocaron el timbre.

¡Ya voy!. Se puso las pantuflas y fue a abrir.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que quedó en el suelo con Meiling arriba suyo, abrazándola.

¿¡Meiling! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a visitarte, te extrañaba mucho Sakura.

Oh... Pues... Adelante, ve al living y prepararé algo para tomar el té.

Gracias. Le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse

Prepararon chocolate caliente con galletas que Sakura había hecho unas horas atrás con Kero.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, llevaron las cosas al living y se sentaron a charlar.

Oye... Disculpa que pregunte esto, pero...

¿Por qué falló lo mío con Shaoran?... Decidió irse con la otra muchacha, y no tuve el valor ni las fuerzas para detenerlo... Creo que ya estoy convencida de que lo he perdido otra vez... pero esta, es para siempre. Dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

Según lo que él me dijo, si tu estás dispuesta, él se vendría aquí a vivir contigo.

Sakura la miró. - ¿Estás segura?

Claro que sí. Me lo dijo muy serio y decidido... Pero también me dijo que tenía miedo a volver por si llegabas a rechazarlo después de todo lo que te hizo.

Nada me haría más felíz que volver con él.

¿Quieres que lo llame?

¿Eh?... No... Gracias Meiling, pero, tiempo al tiempo... Dijo sonriéndole.

Está bien. Le diré que espere hasta que estés mejor. ¿Está bien?

Claro... Gracias amiga. Sonrió nuevamente.

Por nada. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tocaron el timbre. (Again! P)

Sakura se levantó y fue a abrir. Era Tomoyo.

¡Sakurita! Me enteré que Shaoran se fue con su prometida, ¿¿Cómo estás amiga? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas llorar?. Dijo abrazándola tan fuerte que por poco la asfixia.

Tomoyo... Estoy bien pero... Me cortas la respiración. Dijo Sakura casi sin aliento.

¡Disculpa! La soltó de inmediato.

respiró.- Gracias por preocuparte Tomoyo u...

No es nada. Le sonrió.- Sabes lo mucho que me importa que estés bien.

Pasa...

Tomoyo entró y fueron al living, donde ella y Meiling se saludaron con un gran y fuerte abrazo por parte de ambas. Sakura pensaba que si seguían dando ese tipo de abrazos, en cualquier momento matarían a alguien.

Las chicas se soltaron y las tres se sentaron a tomar el té. Sakura había traído una taza más con chocolate para su amiga.

¡Ah! Sakura, tengo una carta... Que me dieron para ti. Dijo sacando un sobre de su bolso.

¿Ah sí? ¿De quién es?

Es del chico nuevo.

Uhm... ¿Él de 5to año?

Sí, ese mismo. Toma. Le entregó la carta.

¡Ohh Sakura! Tienes pretendientes. La burló Meiling.

Jaja... No... De seguro es porque debo devolverle su libro de computación. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa sin darle importancia.

Sakura, léela. Dijo Tomoyo.

No...

Anda, léela, quizás te quiera invitar a salir. La presionó Meiling.

No chicas... Si es para eso, que me lo pida a la cara. Respondió Sakura un poco sonrojada.

¿Puedo leértela yo?. Dijo Meiling.

Si quieres...

Tomó la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

_Sakura:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás dulce flor de cerezo?_

_Bien, te escribo porque me gustaría que quizás si tú quieres, podríamos salir a tomar algo uno de estos días... Tal vez a cenar. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de poder ser tu amigo, ya que con las pocas palabras que cruzamos el otro día, me agradaste mucho, me pareces una chica muy simpática y tierna._

_Espero tu pronta respuesta. Sin más..._

_Besos._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

**N/A:** Ohh! Buenoooooo ¿Qué pasó acá? XD juju... Menoh, voy a mezclar un poquito los personajes... Es que Sasuke es tan lindo T.T! ¿Cómo resistirse? Jeje... Aparte haría bonita pareja con Sakura... Y que Shaoran se vaya al infierno XD... Nuh pobrecito T.T q' cosas digo...

Ok, ehm... Bueno, lo único que cambié de Sasuke es que es muy tierno, cariñoso y amigable (Nada que ver con cómo es en la serie Naruto) y es romántico -... Me gusta . voy a entrar yo también en mi FF... Jaja T.T.. ojalá pudiera --... Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos xD sigan leyendo -.

¡Wow Sakura! Éste chico parece muy interesado en ti.

¿Tú crees?... No... Mejor no me haré ilusiones, tan solo debe querer ser mi amigo... Estoy segura.

Yo no pensaría lo mismo. Dijo Tomoyo.- Cuando me dio la carta me dijo que era muy importante que la tuvieras.

Bien... Mañana halaré con él. ¿Sí? Aclararé esto. No creo que un chico como él esté interesado en una chica como yo.

Nunca pierdas la esperanza. Dijo Tomoyo con los ojos soñadores de siempre.

Las tres continuaron charlando durante horas y horas.

Ya bien tarde, Tomoyo se marchó. Meiling dormiría allí esa noche, porque su amiga la había invitado y no quería estar sola.

Estuvieron conversando casi toda la noche, hasta quedarse dormidas cerca de las 5:47 de la madrugada. Media hora más tarde, sonó el despertador.

Ring

Mmmh.

Sakura le dio un manotazo y lo tiró. Estuvo algunos minutos remoloneando en la cama y luego se levantó. Hizo el menor ruido posible así Meiling no se despertaba, y lo logró.

Al momento de irse, le dejó una nota y se marchó.

Mientras patinaba tranquila y distraídamente hacia el colegio, chocó y cayó contra alguien quedando a escasos centímetros de, casi besarse.

Sakura. Buenos días. ¿Estás bien?. Dijo Sasuke ayudándola a levantarse.

S-sí... Gracias. Se sonrojó e hizo reverencia. – Sasuke discúlpame, venía muy distraída, lo siento, espero no haberte lastimado.

No te preocupes. Le sonrió dulcemente.- Estoy muy bien.

Lo lamento mucho, enserio.

Ya te dije que no hay problema. Tú, ¿Estás bien?

Sí... Creo que sí.

Mmmh. Me parece que no. Se arrodillo y le observó la rodilla, se había lastimado.- Tienes una pequeña herida.

Oh, no me di cuenta. Dijo ella.- Pero no me duele, así que no te preocupes...

Fueron juntos al colegio. Cuando llegaron, Sasuke la llevó a la enfermería y pidió a la enfermera que le desinfectara y vendara donde se había lastimado.

Un rato después, estaban en el patio.

Gracias Sasuke.

¿Por qué?

Por lo de hace rato, fuiste muy dulce.

Pues, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿No?

Ella le sonrió. Pasearon por el patio del colegio hasta que tocó la campana del inicio de clases. Se despidieron con un 'Hasta luego' y cada uno se fue a su salón.

**N/A:** Bueno, quiero hacer una... Aclaración, si es que así se le puede llamar.

Como no tengo muchas ganas de escribir XP me voy a abstener de escribir cuando Touya vuelve de casa de la familia Li, y me voy a saltar algunas estaciones del año... Osea... Hasta ahora estaban en invierno, y quiero llegar al verano ¬,¬... Así que voy a saltearme todo eso porque me fa mucha flojera tener que describir todo. Además, lo voy a saltear así el título de este capítulo (Que por cierto, va a ser bastante extenso) concuerda con lo que va a pasar en la 2da parte del mismo.

Ok, no los aburro más y mejor me pongo a escribir la otra parte antes de que me linchen XD.

¡Suerte! Los quiero (solo porque leen lo que escribo... ¡¡¡Mentira! T.T No me peguen...)


	7. Días de verano parte 2

Capítulo VI

Días de verano – Parte II 

_No quedan días de verano para pedirte perdón_

_para borrar del pasado el daño que te hice yo_

_Sin besos de despedida y sin palabras bonitas_

_porque te miro a los ojos y no me sale la voz_

_Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa_

_Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya_

_No quedan días de verano el viento se las llevó_

_un cielo de nubes negras cubría el último adiós_

_fue sentir de repente tu ausencia como un eclipse de sol_

_¿Por qué no vas a mi vera?_

Ella le sonrió. Pasearon por el patio del colegio hasta que tocó la campana del inicio de clases. Se despidieron con un 'Hasta luego' y cada uno se fue a su salón.

_Mientras tanto en Hong Kong..._

Shaoran estaba parado frente al gran ventanal de su cuarto, mirando al exterior mientras pensaba en qué haría con Sakura. Ya habían pasado varios meses y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella.

Decidió que volvería a Tomoeda a confesarle sus más profundos sentimientos. Tenía miedo, pero ya no le importaba nada. En los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de que nada le importaba en la vida más que ella. Que ella era su motivación, sus ganas de vivir, su... Su todo. Quizás y muy probablemente lo rechazaría, pero lo que quería ahora era decirle lo que él sentía.

Ese mismo día empacó, fue a sacar pasaje y se marchó.

_En Tomoeda..._

Ding Dong. El timbre.

Sakura bajó las escaleras corriendo y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba él.

Luces preciosa Sakurita.

Gracias. Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico y lo besó.- En un momento vuelvo, voy a terminar de prepararme. Dijo ella y subió nuevamente.

Él se quedó allí esperando en la entrada. Cuando Sakura bajó, realmente se veía hermosa. Traía el cabello recogido de una forma extraña y sexy que lo hacía ver elegante, un vestido amarillo claro muy poco escotado (MUY poco, ¿Ok?. Eso va para sí algún hombre lee, que no se imagine cualquier cosa ¬¬.) y unas elegantes (Pero sin salir de lo normal) sandalias blancas de poco tacón. Un lindo colgante que su novio le había regalado y unos pendientes pequeños de plata. Se puso una delicada campera de hilo blanca y se marcharon.

¿Adónde vamos Sasuke?. Preguntó curiosa.

Ya verás.

Entraron al auto y Sasuke manejó. Se detuvo frente a un restaurante y bajaron.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?. Dijo Sakura.

Mi amor, por favor, ya verás cuando entremos. Te dije que quería que conocieras a mi familia...

¿¡Qu...!

Puso un dedo en los labios de Sakura y le sonrió.

Cuando entraron se dirijieron a una mesa donde habían cinco personas. (N/A: ¬¬ ¡Sí! Los abuelos, los padres y el hermano, ¿Y?. ¿Algún problema? XD si yo quiero que estén vivos y que Itachi sea bueno XP va a ser así ¬-¬ porque es **_MI_** FF. Juju -)

Buenas noches familia. Saludó alegre Sasuke. – Quiero presentarles a mi prometida... Sakura Kinomoto.

Buenas noches Sasuke, buenas noches Sakura. Saludó la madre de Sasuke con una tierna sonrisa. Sakura la miró y la hizo recordar a su propia madre. Tenía la misma sonrisa vondadosa que tenía la mamá de Sakura en las fotos que ella guardaba.

Buenas noches señores Uchiha, es un gusto poder conocerlos. Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Itachi se quedó embobado viéndola. ¡Wow! Su hermano no era ningún idiota a la hora de elegir chicas, pensó.

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron.

La cena concurrió en un ámbito muy tranquilo y acogedor. Charlaron y rieron. Al final de la velada todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas. Sasuke y Sakura, ya tenían la bendición de los padres de Sasuke para poder casarse.

Al volver a casa de Sakura, encontraron una pequeña sorpresa dormida en la puerta: Shaoran.

Shaoran... Murmuró Sakura volviendo a los dolorosos recuerdos de algunos meses atrás.

Shaoran. Murmuró Sasuke con odio.

¿Lo conoces?

Claro que sí. Shaoran es mi primo hermano. Me ha quitado muchas novias. Dijo Sasuke, mintiendo.

Oh... Tú, ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Fue mi novio... y es un gran amigo de la infancia. Respondió.

Ya veo.

Shaoran despertó y se levantó de un salto al reconocer al chico que acompañaba a **SU **Sakura.

¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí con Sakura?. Dijo furioso.

¿Tú qué haces aquí? Primito... ¿Acaso vienes por mi novia?

Eso dolía. ¿Su novia?. Qué golpe más fuerte. Se produjo un silencio aterrador cuando Shaoran recibió ese "knokout" verbal.

Tu novia... Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Adiós. Dijo comenzando a caminar.

... Shaoran... Espera. Dijo Sakura tratando en vano de detenerlo.

Sasuke y Sakura se despidieron. Sakura entró a su casa.

Se puso el pijama y se quedó parada frente al ventanal del living pensando.

_Pensamiento:_ _Ya casi no quedan días de verano, el tiempo para Shaoran se acaba lentamente con el transcurso de los días... Lo amo tanto... Pero me casaré con Sasuke, creo que es lo mejor para ambos..._

¿No?...

Se halló sin respuesta alguna. Fue a dormir.

Shaoran no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía que decírselo. Se vistió y fue a casa de Sakura.

Tic...

Tic...

Tic...

Sakura despertó y fue directo a la ventana. Allí estaba Shaoran. Abrió la ventana.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Necesito hablar contigo.

Shaoran, ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

Sí, y lo siento. ¿Puedes bajar?

Ya voy.

Se puso un pantalón de buso, una remera y bajó. Le abrió y fueron a tomar un café a la cocina.

¿De qué quieres hablar a éstas horas Shaoran?. Dijo bastante dormida.

Sakura. Tomó las manos de la joven entre las de él.- Yo... La miró a los ojos. Simplemente no podía hablar. Cada vez que la miraba se sumergía en los más profundos y hermosos recuerdos que tenía con la chica.

... ¿Tú...?

Yo... Yo... Clavó la mirada en los ojos de la chica. - ¡Sakura yo te amo!. Dijo de una vez. – Y... No quiero perderte... No una vez más. Por favor... Si pudieras olvidar todo el dolor del pasado... Podría hacerte muy feliz... Lo prometo, por favor Sakura, vuelve conmigo, o te juro que moriré... De sus ojos caían lágrimas... Lágrimas que expresaban el dolor que él sentía en esos momentos.

Shaoran... Sakura acarició dulcemente el rostro del muchacho. – Shaoran... Me gustaría poder hacerlo... Pero...

¿Pero...?. Se temía lo peor.

Pero en tran solo cinco días más me casaré con Sasuke...

Un puñal a traición, eso sintió al oir las últimas cuatro palabras '... me casaré con Sasuke...'.

Oh... Bien. Se secó las lágrimas. – Que... Que sean muy felices... Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Pero Shaoran, yo...

No, no te preocupes... No quiero volver a verte Sakura.

¿Qué dices?... Shaoran en un principio, tú me mentiste y me dejaste sola. ¡Y no fue la primera vez! ¿Crees que te iba a esperar toda una vida a que te decidieras?... Shaoran, también tengo derecho a ser feliz, ¿Sabes?. Creo que tú también podrías comenzar a pensar así. Olvídate de mí y consigue a otra muchacha, será muy afortunada la que consiga tu amor.

Mi amor pertenece a una sola persona Sakura... Hasta nunca.

_Sin besos de despedida y sin palabras bonitas_

Una vez más lo había perdido, y sabía que ya no regresaría, no, no otra vez.

Una vez más la había perdido, y todo por su primo. Cómo lo odiaba, le había quitado muchas novias sin importancia antes, pero, ¿¡Quitarle a su mujer! ¡Qué descaro! Pensó.

Aunque sabía que Sakura tenía razón en lo que había dicho...

¿Me resignaré a pederla una vez más?. Se dijo a sí mismo. – Claro que no. Ella me ama, lo sé, y no volveré a dejarla sola, ya tengo un plan...

**N/A:** Okis. Por fin termino este cápitulo. ¡Dios! ¿¡Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué va a hacer Shaoran? ¿Se casarán Sasuke y Sakura? ¿Qué ocurrió con Touya! (Y eso último, ¿Qué tiene que ver? XD) Bueno, nose. Jaja, en realidad, sí sé, pero no les voy a dar ningún adelanto y creo que voy a tomarme unos... Piensa... Cinco años más para seguir. ¿Ok?... Jajaja. OO... ¡¡Nooooooooo! Una turba asesina la persigue con palos, hachas y scopetas T.T ¡Broma!. Ù.u como son eeh... Nuh se les puede hacer ni una bromita que se ponen como fieras TT... En fín...

Mmmh, nose... Todavía no tengo muchas ideas de qué hacer en el próximo capítulo... Osea sí, pero están todas desordenadas -- tengo que buscar un hilo y atarlas XD... Juaz... Voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda lo más rápido posible ¿Sí? La turba se calma ú.ù uh... suspira... Bueno, ya veré que puedo hacer -,- Por favor, sean pacientes ¬-¬... No puedo hacer mucho en un día, porque ahora cuando empiece las clases no voy a tener mucho tiempo...

Alter Ego: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¬¬ ¿¡Cómo que no vas a tener tiempo! ¡Por favor! Si nunca haces tareas y mucho menos estudias, tenés tiempo de sobra -- vaga...

Yo: ¡¡Callate! Ò.o ¡Diossssss! Siempre acotaciones negativas vos eeh ¬¬.

Alter Ego: ¿Acotaciones negativas? Seamos realistas, digo la verdad.

Yo: Ò.o cerrá la bocota... le pone mucha cinta en la boca a su alter ego Por cierto... Tengo que ponerte nombre xD juju... Te tengo sin nombre - Si te portás mal va a ser... Ehhh... piensa... mmmh... Chancluda XD (?)... mucho chavo del ocho o.O...

Bueno gentes, me voy despidiendo. Como les dije anteriormente voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda en un día, aunque no prometo nada. golpe TT... ataca a su alter ego ¡Bye!. Se queda peleando con su alter ego XD


	8. Te siento

Capítulo VII

Te siento 

_Me desperté llorando_

_Soñé que no volvías_

_Que no llegaba a tiempo quizás_

Quizá a tu despedida 

_Las lagrimas saladas_

_Mojaban mis mejillas_

_Mi carita empapada, los sueños_

_Los sueños que morían_

Sakura estaba realmente emocionada, se sentía feliz y un poco nerviosa. Ese mismo día se casaría y sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Desde temprano comenzó a prepararse con la ayuda de Tomoyo, que, por supuesto como era de esperarse, le había hecho el vestido. También contaba con la ayuda de una maquilladora profesional (cortesía de su suegra) y de una peluquera que, según ella, le haría un peinado fantástico con el que iba a sobresalir.

Cuando estubo lista, fueron a la iglesia, ya estaban retrasadas 10 minutos.

Llegaron y la ceremonia transcurrio tranquila, hasta la hora de dar el "Sí, quiero". Cuando el cura preguntó si había alguien que se oponía a que esa pareja se uniera, Shaoran entró y dijo que él se oponía.

¿Alguien tiene alguna razón o excusa válida para que esta pareja no pueda unirse en sagrado matrimonio?. Preguntó el cura.

¡¡Yo me opongo!. Entró corriendo Shaoran.

¿Por qué razón, joven?. Dijo mirándolo curiosamente.

Porque Sakura y yo... Estamos enamorados... Si se casa con este sujeto, sé que la perderé para siempre, y no quiero eso. Además, creo que lo hace para vengarse de mí por algo que ocurrió hace algunos meses.

Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Usted conoce a este individuo que dice estar enamorado de usted?...

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos esperaban la respuesta de Sakura.

Ella se puso a pensar... Si decía que sí, podría irse con su amor... Y si decía que no... Estaría viviendo una farsa, pero haría feliz a alguien que realmente la amaba, aunque si por algún motivo decía que si (ouhh ya me hice bolas xD) sería feliz yéndose a vivir con Shaoran...

No, no lo conozco. Jamás en mi vida lo he visto. Respondió con todo el dolor del alma.

Bien. Seguridad. Llamó el cura y se llevaron arrastrando a Shaoran, quien se oponía a irse.

¡¡¡Sakura!...

Prosiguieron con la ceremonia, y se casó.

No le agradaba la idea, pero ya lo había hecho. Quizás algún día ella misma se lo perdonaría, y tendría el valor de decirle a Shaoran por qué lo había hecho.

Disfrutaron de la fiesta y por la madrugada se fueron de luna de miel.

En el hotel de... (pienso)... De Berlín, tubieron la "tan" esperada noche de casados.

Te siento en ese beso que no fue Te siento en las ausencias 

_Te siento en los escombros de este amor_

_Que me lleno de penas_

_Te siento en el olvido (te siento)_

_**Te siento en el recuerdo (te siento)**_

Te siento en cada parte Te siento en todo el cuerpo 

Sakura no lograba sentirse a gusto con Sasuke en la cama... (tápenle los ojos si algún menor está ahí ¬¬... Vienen partes un poco obsenas xD) No era un mal amante, pero preferiría estar con Shaoran. Él había sido su primero... En todo. Los besos, las caricias, los "mimos" (ya saben a lo que me refiero ò.o no se hagan ¬-¬ que seguro son mas cochinos que yo u.)

Los días pasaron, y regresaron a Tomoeda. Sasuke le dijo que podrían ir a vivir a su departamento, pero Sakura no quería. Le costaba mucho dejar su casa, era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres, el único recuerdo. No quería perder la posibilidad de poder entrar al cuarto de su padre y recordarlo cuando se sintiera mal, ya que todo en el cuarto de su padre estaba intacto. Ni ella ni Touya habían querido mover nada por respeto y para poder conservar todo tal y como había sido en el último día que su padre había vivido.

Tubieron una fuerte discusión. Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que no podía ser que aún fuera tan niña y que necesitara de fotos para poder sentirse mejor, eso la hirió.

Pues, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te casaste con una niña de 16 años! Así que si no te gusta mi forma de ser, ya sabes bien lo que puedes hacer, no me molestaría firmar papeles de divorsio si no logras comprenderme.

Sakura...

¡No Sasuke! Tú, no sabes como me siento. En los últimos meses he perdido más de lo que se puede perder en toda una vida. Y si no crees que alguien puede necesitar unas fotos o quizás algún aroma o lo que sea de la persona que se fue, espera a que tus padres se mueran para poder entenderme. Comenzaba a llorar de la rabia. – Tú no sabes lo que se siente perder a un padre que sufrió muchísimo durante años, por el cáncer, y tampoco sabes lo que es perder al amor de tu vida en una maldita noche de invierno, cuando el dolor penetra aún más con la ayuda del frío (¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? XD nose... quedó bonito o.O).

Bien... Si es lo que quieres, quédate a vivir en casa de tus padres. No me importa... Dijo haciéndose el fuerte.

Entonces creo que ya no necesitaré esto. Tiró el anillo de casamiento. – Ni esto. Rompió la libreta de matrimonio. – Y mucho menos te necesito a ti.

Se marchó furiosa.

Sasuke la llamó toda la tarde y fue a verla, pero ella, nunca lo atendió, no porque no quisiera, sino, porque no estaba en su casa...

**N/A:** ¡Ohhh! ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¡Qué cosas! Está emocionante... ¿Dónde estará Sakura? ¿Qué pasará entre ella y Sasuke? ¿Dónde se metió Shaoran?

Dios... Bueno, los voy a dejar con la intriga por un tiempo xD no tengo mucha idea de cómo va a seguir esto... Si a penas pude hacer llegar a las 3 paginas de (del word) este capítulo. No hay ideas vio --... Tengo que buscar inspiración ¬-¬... Si terminan con sus novios... O si les sucede algo referido al tema "amor" pueden ubicarme xD serían una buena fuente de inspiración ;).

¡Bye!


	9. The end

Capítulo VIII

**The end**

Rima XXX Gustavo A. Bécquer 

_Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima_

_y a mis labios una frase de perdón..._

_habló el orgullo y se enjugó (acabó) su llanto,_

_Y la frase en mis labios expiró._

_Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro;_

_pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,_

_Yo digo aún: "¿Por qué callé aquél día?"_

_Y ella dirá: "¿Por qué no lloré yo?"_

Sakura había decidido huir lejos de todo. Se marchó sin sus cosas, sin compañía, sin Kero... Tan solo quería estar sola algún rato. Necesitaba tiempo para ella misma, para pensar en qué haría a partir de ahora. (N/A: Inspirado en la inmortal frase americana "Necesito un momento a solas"... xD no sé que tiene que ver.. pero bueno, quería hacer la aclaración o.O... soy muy molesta –o-...)

Caminando solitariamente abrazándose a sí misma bajo la fría lluvia, lloraba. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer. Sentía que Sasuke ya no la querría por lo que había hecho, y estaba segura que Shaoran ya se habría hido de vuelta a Hong Kong. Debería hacerce a la idea de que viviría sola por el resto de su vida. Se sentía tan sola... Lo que ella no sabía era que en un momento todo cambiaría. Se secó las lágrimas y se prometió no volver a llorar nunca más, y mucho menos por un hombre, ninguno lo valía (T.T ¡Shaoran sí!).

Tenía frío. Estaba bajo una lluvia fría en una noche tormentosa, con tan solo un vestido de playa (finito.)

Siguió caminando por calles vacías, donde no había nada ni nadie (N/A: Donde se encontró con Shaoran al principio de la historia.) Alguien la alcanzó silenciosamente y la cubrió con una campera (chaqueta.)

Se dio vuelta. Allí estaba, junto a ella, regalándole una tierna y bondadosa sonrisa.

Shaoran. Murmuró.

¿Qué haces aquí, tan desabrigada y sola?. Preguntó resguardándola de la lluvia bajo su paraguas.

Pues... Tube una discución con Sasuke, creo que todo acavó.

¿Por qué?. Preguntó felíz por dentro.

Por... Porque quería alejarme de los recuerdos de mis padres... Y no quería irme a vivir con él, así que discutimos.

Ya veo...

¿No dirás nada al respecto?

¿Qué quieres que diga?

Un... "Lo siento" quizás.

¿Tendría que sentir que te pelees con ese idiota? Me alegro de que haya ocurrido. Le dijo sarcásticamente.

Oh... Diablos, tú sí eres un buen amigo...

Oye Sakura tranquilízate.

¿Por qué?. Dijo a punto de ponerse a llorar. – Estoy harta de esto Shaoran. No te importa lo que me suceda (Duh... me recuerda a... ¡Mi!... Si sip, cuando me peleo con... "N".)

¡Oye! Sí me importa. ¿Por qué crees que irrumpí en tu boda? ¿Eh? ¡Si no me importaras nunca ubiera hido! ¡Pero te...

¿Te qué...?

Nada. Prefirió callar. No volvería a decirle que la amaba, no, no otra vez. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo rechazara nuevamente? ¡Por Dios! Sí por él era, podía irse al infierno. Si ella no decía nada, él tampoco lo haría, estaba cansado de andar rogándole.

¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Tienes miedo?. Contubo el llanto.

No, estoy cansado. No diré una vez más algo que ya sabes. ¿Para qué quieres que lo diga? ¿Para poder rechazarme en la cara nuevamente? ¡Olvídalo! ¡No lo vales!. Dijo arrepintiéndose de las últimas tres palabras que había dicho.

Se hizo un inquietante silencio. Sakura quería llorar, mas no lo haría. Si él no decía nada, ella tampoco (¡Dios que son tercos por igual eh!.) Se miraron a los ojos durante varios minutos. Estubieron a punto de besarse, pero ninguno se animó. Tampoco se animaron a declararse y pedir perdón, así que todo acabó allí.

Mojados, furiosos, doloridos (sentimentalmente hablando, claro), continuaron su camino.

Sakura resistió llorar y Shaoran renunció a pedir perdón. Caminaron en silencio hasta casa de Sakura, donde se despidieron. Ella se quedó con su chaqueta, él... Con una carta que ella le dio al llegar.

Cuando ella entró, calló sentada de espaldas a la puerta llorando, y Shaoran estaba afuera, escuchándola. Le dolió que no ubiera llorado antes, pero ya no regresaría.

Se fue a su departamento.

Días después, Shaoran volvía a Hong Kong.

Fue a casa de Sakura a buscar su campera.

Ding dong (muy americano, ¡iugh!.)

Hola. Dijo al abrir la puerta.

Hola... Vengo por la campera... Ya se me hace tarde...

Está bien. Se la entregó.

Entonces... Miró al suelo. – Esto... ¿Es un adiós?

Sí.

Bien... La abrazó y luego le dio un beso en la frente. – Te extrañaré.

Yo también. Dijo Sakura, nuevamente conteniendo las lágrimas.

Adiós. Dijo él tristemente desde el portón.

Adiós. Murmuró tristemente deseando poder volver el tiempo hacia atrás.

Ambos chicos se miraron hasta perderse. Shaoran caminaba hacia atrás por la acera, sin perder los ojos de los de la muchacha. Sakura se quedó en el umbral de su casa haciendo lo mismo. Él esperaba aunque fuera poder ver una lágrima, que dijera que podía regresar por ella, pero tomó como un hecho que no sucedería...

Lo que él nunca supo, fue que Sakura sí lloro. Cuando él salía por el portón, una pequeña lágrima había escapado por su mejilla, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta...

Primera persona:

Ahora, después de muchos años sin comunicarnos, aún pienso en el mutuo amor que seguimos teniendo el uno por el otro, y siempre me digo: "¿Por qué callé aquél día?... Y estoy seguro que ella aún dice: "¿Por qué no lloré yo?".

Nunca me casé, esperando alguna señal de ella. Ahora tenemos ambos, 68 años (N/A: dije que pasaron MUCHO tiempo sin comunicarse eeh) y sigo esperándola, tengo esperanzas en que quizás algún día ella volverá y podremos ser felices lo que nos queda de vida.

Fin de notas en 1º persona

Shaoran tiró al mar durante mucho tiempo cartas en botellas. Cartas, que iban dedicadas a Sakura. Tenía fé en que algún día ella encontraría alguna...

De lo que Shaoran nunca se enteró, fue que Sakura murió en un terrible accidente de avión a los 22 años, yendo a Hong Kong a verlo y a pedir disculpas por su mala actitud. Sabía del accidente, pero no había prestado nunca atención a la lista de los fallecidos... Creo que, de haberlo sabido, ubiera acabado con su exsistencia... Pero preferí nunca decirle nada, para que pueda disfrutar la poca vida que le queda pensando en los felices días que vivió con Sakura, esperando que ella regrese por él.

Supongo que es mejor que viva así. Por lo menos es feliz creyendo en algo que quizás lo mantenga vivo por mucho más. Pero sé, que nunca volverá a buscarla... ¿Cómo lo sé?... Porque... Shaoran nunca se retracta, y él juró no pedir perdón hasta que vea una lágrima brotar de sus ojos ya cerrados...

_Muy atte: Eriol Hiragizawa._

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Les gustó el final? Seh, medio tristongo, eso es lo que me gusta de los dramas... Disculpen si alguien lloró oo no era mi intensión... Yo misma lloré mientras lo escribía. Después, de pura masoca que soy, volví a leerlo entero y me puse a llorar otra vez, jeje.

Disculpen por adelantar tanto el final, es que la verdad, tube un sueño algo... Parecido a esto, y como me acordé todo, decidí "plasmarlo" en una compu. Además, si las historias se hacen de 20 capítulos (o más) se le pierde el hilo después de un tiempo y da fiaca volver a leer todo, así que, bueno, este es maso menos corto.

Espero que les haya gustado. No seré J.K Rowling... Pero bueno P se hace lo que se puede.

Ok gente, los voy dejando. Besos, abrazos, cariños a todos.

Ja ne.

Sil.

P.D: ¡Dejen REVIEWS!... Y... En cualquier momento subo otra historia que ya tengo maso menos cocinadita ahí P (es una forma de decir). También es de CCS y también es un poco triste. ¡No me odien! Es mi género favorito... piensa: además de hacerlos sufrir con lo tristes que son mis historias. ¡Bye!.


End file.
